Wrap You In My Love Forever
by KlainesBowties
Summary: Blaine never thought it was possible to love Kurt more, then he lost his virginity to him. Morning after The First Time fic.


I let my hand run softly across his soft, pale skin, lightly enough so I wouldn't wake him, yet strong enough to be able to feel his warmth. Laying there he looked like an angel, like he'd been dropped straight from heaven and into my bed. Blankets rested tenderly across his hip, only enough to barely cover his beautifully toned body. His chest rose up and down softly as he slept soundly. Even in his sleep he looked to have a content smile on his face. My eyes lowered to the soft bruises on his creamy skin, his neck, his hips and lower to his thighs. At first I was afraid he'd be mad that I'd marked him like that, until he assured me that he loved them, that he loved me. The very fact that he loved me astounded me each and every day. I didn't feel worthy of the beautiful boy's love; much less being able to say that he let me take his virginity.

_I'll love you forever, Blaine._ The last words he had whispered to me before he drifted off to sleep in my arms. Fatigued as I was, I remained awake up for hours just watching my perfect boyfriend sleep. _My boyfriend_. In the last nine months that we had been dating every time I saw Kurt I smiled to myself and thought, _I can't believe_ _that's my boyfriend._ Now, sitting here and staring at his flawless body, face and thinking about how much he truly loved me, I finally fully grasped just how serious we were. People always say the first time you have sex changed you, it made you different. The thing that I never heard was just how much. I did feel different, I felt better, and in some way, unbeknownst to me, I managed to fall even more in love with the angelic human being in my bed than I had ever before. I felt like if I ever lost him I'd be gone. I wouldn't have a single thing to keep breathing for. If I would never be able to see his small frame sound asleep next to me, his eyes fluttered closed as if he'd never slept in all his 18 years. I wanted so much to scoop him up into my arms and to hold him close to my body, tell him how much he meant to me. How much he'd always mean to me.

After what felt like hours of watching him sleep, I moved off the bed softly, my limbs sore from the previous night. After a second I grew to enjoy the soft ache. I found myself wondering if it was masochistic to enjoy the soreness, but honestly I didn't care if it did. I knew where the pain came from which made it feel good. I walked into the ensuite bathroom and gazed at my naked form in the mirror. Bruises were splayed across my body; on my shoulders and my hips from where Kurt had grasped onto my body, on my neck, thighs and hips where he had kissed, sucked and nipped. I ran a nail over a bruise on my shoulder, wincing softly then smiling. Letting my mind drift back to Kurt's head falling back from where he was laid beneath me, his hands going to my shoulder and hip and grabbing me tightly. He looked so beautifully vulnerable in that moment, and then again, I guess I must have too. The expressions on his face as we went along must have been the most beautiful things in the world. I didn't think it was possible for him to get even more gorgeous, but apparently it was.

Snapping back into the present, I brushed my teeth quickly before returning to bed and climbing in soundlessly. I couldn't take my eyes away from Kurt, his chest still rising and falling in that perfect way that only he could do. I rolled onto my side, propping myself on one arm and using the other to brush at Kurt's messy chestnut hair. Normally he'd protest to having his hair be this disheveled, but I thought he looked amazing. Minutes he started to move beneath my hand, his eyes opened slowly and sleepily. His eyes looked over to me, blinking a few times before keeping them open. His pink lips formed a small, sleepy smile as his eyes met mine.

"Morning, Honey." I whispered, still playing softly with his hair. He smiled up at me and yawned softly. It took him a few seconds to speak, but when he did his voice sounded even more angelic than usual.

"Good morning, Baby." He whispered back, blue eyes shining up at me. He sat up and hissed a bit, undoubtedly sorer than I was. After a mere moment he relaxed, pulling the white blanket around him where it had fallen. I smiled at his still shyness, and laughed softly at the memory of how shy he'd been the previous night. I couldn't even count how many times he'd blushed or looked away from me. I for the life of me will never understand why. Kurt was, and will always be, the most beautiful person I've ever met. Maybe the thing that made him even more breathtaking was that he honestly didn't know how amazing his was.

"How long have you been up?" he asked as I wrapped my arms around his naked waist. He leaned into my chest, pressing his head to my shoulder and looking up at me. I smiled as I cast my gaze to his bluer than the bluest ocean in the world eyes, concentrating on all the colors that you could find in his them. Brushing away some of the hair that had fallen, I pressed a kiss to his forehead, letting my lips linger there.

"Not long." I murmured into his flawless skin, feeling him cuddle into me more. I strengthened my hold on him, ghosting my lips softly to his skin and tracing small nonsense circles to his abdomen. He shivered softly in my arms, laughing breathlessly. Neither of us spoke for a long time, I assumed we both wanted to be able to soak up just being able to be with each other.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kurt finally asked in a small, barely noticeable voice. I was taken aback by the question, for moments afterwards I was unable to react to the inquiry that came from my older boyfriend. I hugged onto his waist tighter, peppering kisses to everywhere I could reach on his face from the angle where we lay.

"Last night, Kurt, was the most marvelous night of my life." His face turned back a bit more to look at me at a more delicate angle, he looked so innocent. I wanted to just pull him into my arms and never let him go. His purity was one of the things that I loved about him most; I couldn't begin to tell you how much I loved that side of him. He was just this moral, caring, tender and gentle person that I couldn't help but want to protect.

"Really?" He asked quietly, blinking his eyes softly as he leaned his body into mine. I laughed quietly, moving my head to nuzzle my nose into his neck.

"You made me fall in love with you all over again. I wouldn't trade last night for anything." I whispered into his neck, moving my hands up to take his hands in my own, "I love you so much, Kurt." The reality of everything I told him was under exaggerated. There aren't words to describe how much love and affection I felt for that adoring boy that one night in November. I could feel him smile and squeeze my hands softly.

"Me too." He whispered, "You're the love of my life, Blaine. L-last night was everything I could ask for in a first time." I looked up when I heard the small crack in his voice. Tears were falling down his face, causing me to worry automatically, just like each time he cried. Every time I saw tears on his gorgeous face something kicked in that made me need to make everything better.

"Why are you crying, Sweetie?" I asked, tightening my grip on him. He laughed and shook his head, turning himself a bit in my arms so that he could stare at me face on. He still had a bright, loving smile on his face and tears falling tenderly from his eyes. I pulled my hand away from him to wipe them away, not able to take my eyes off of his.

"Happy tears." He said, laying himself back down on my bed, "I just didn't know it was possible to love you even more than I already did." I laughed softly, positioning myself to where I could wrap my hand loosely around his waist, moving my other hand to be entwined with his. Kurt, like always was feeling exactly what I was feeling.

"I love you too, Kurt." I smiled, nuzzling our noses together and letting out lips slide together chastely as I rubbed small circles into his back. We kissed languidly for a few minutes, holding to each other for dear life. I never want to let Kurt out of my arms. I wanted to feel his warm, naked chest pressed to my own naked body every second of everyday for the rest of my life. If we never left this bed I'd be the happiest guy in the world, even though, with Kurt, I already consider myself to be. Every inch of him was perfect, and every inch of him was mine to love, and I intended on doing so for the rest of my life.


End file.
